


I Shouldn't

by SpaceVampire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cardiophilia, Death, Heartbeats, M/M, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceVampire/pseuds/SpaceVampire
Summary: Ames doesn't really like "using" his boyfriend as sustenance but he really can't help himself this time...





	I Shouldn't

_4 AM._  

Ames' eyes opened suddenly to a dark room. Heated body suddenly feeling too hot to be under the bed covers, he attempted to throw the covers him. Anthony, who was clinging to his side (and contributing to Ames' increase in temperature) made Ames slow his movements as to not wake him. 

The feeling in the pit of his stomach that woke him suddenly flared up a he stared at Ant.  

 _No….. No I can’t ask him to do that…_  

He nibbled on his lip a moment in thought. It had been a while since he's had any blood and that craving was beginning to annoy him.  

Ames reached over and delicately brushed away the curls that had fallen in Ant’s face as he slept. The ghost of a smile formed on the vampire’s lips then fell into a frown as his fingers brushed away the hair that covered his boyfriend’s neck. The soft rhythmic thump of Anthony’s heart beat seemed to drown out his slight snoring.  

Black pupils dilated in the dim light of the their room as Ames leaned in closer. He could nearly _see_ the blood being pumped through his veins but what he did see was the slight pulse in Anthony’s neck. The shift in weight the vampire made had cause Ant to shift slightly closer to him in his sleep.  

A pang of guilt filled him suddenly- he shouldn’t be thinking of Ant as a source of blood in anyway. 

Then why did the delicious blood that flowed through him entice him so? 

The next thing Ames knew was his nose was buried into the crook of the other's neck. After sharply inhaling, he roughly nosed up the side of neck but then froze. Both the muttering noise Anthony made and the sudden rush of intense heat just by his lips, made the half vampire lift his head just slightly. 

“That tickled….” Ant muttered still half asleep. 

Ames, staring down at Ant with his lips slightly parted and intense gaze fixated on that one _particular_ spot, whispered “I’m hungry…” 

Anthony shifted to get more comfy and to hopefully fall back asleep. “leftovers are in the fridge” 

If Ames hadn’t been so damn distracted, he would have laughed at the response. Instead he just _whined_. “No…. I’m _hungry_ ” He placed emphases on the word. His actions playing out of their own accord, Ames leaned back down and nuzzled roughly into Ant's neck again.  

Quiet for a few moments, Anthony then let out a soft chuckle. “oh…. _Shit_. Yeah- don’t you-…… anymore smoothies?” He muttered both still half asleep and lulled by the persistent nuzzling of his neck.  

“I don’t want _that_. I want _you_ ” He growled the last word while quickly and _desperately_ latching onto Anthony’s neck. 

Letting out a sharp and startled shout, he moved to push Ames off him. Suddenly feeling his blood being pulled from him, he fought back a moan under the impression Ames was just a bit too frisky. After a few long seconds he suddenly knew this wasn’t the case. 

Something wasn’t right.  

Having been terrified of hurting Ant even just a little, Ames had taken up the habit of just biting quickly and lapping up the blood as it flowed out of its own accord. Now, Ames' teeth were digging harder and harder into his neck with no sign of letting up. 

Anthony tried to push his boyfriend off him but as each passing second went by, the more aware he became of the situation. The grip he held was slowly weakening, his vision blurred and Ames was still feverishly biting and sucking on his neck.  

Even in his last thoughts before darkness, he knew it wasn’t Ames' fault. He would forgive him if he would have had the chance… 

 _That damn freckled neck is too_ _irresistible_. 

With the last coherent thought passing through his brain, Ames hasn’t fully registered he already has his teeth buried deep in Anthony’s neck. Nothing but a singular word kept repeating in his brain. 

 _Blood. Blood. B l o o d.  BLOOD_. 

The initial bite was chaotic and unsecured; blood dribbled out of his mouth and onto the sheets before he could, in a matter of mere seconds, readjust his hold and _drink._   

The hot, thick liquid filled his mouth and stomach with a such satisfying fullness that he had only felt the very first night he had met Ant.  

But this time, no one was able to stop him. Not Ant- not even himself. He was too wrapped up in the taste, the feeling of being completely sated, to pull himself back into reality. 

It was only until the subtle change in the way the blood had tasted, did Ames release his hold on Ant’s neck. He was completely unaware of the current state of his boyfriend.  

In a daze Ames sat up to a kneeling position and licked his lips. After a moment he looked down at Anthony who, after just realizing, hadn’t moved nor spoken in what seemed like ages.  

A confused expression flashed on his face before it became one of worry.  

“Ant?” Voice a bit higher than what it usually would be, he shook Ant’s shoulder gently. “Ant'ony” 

Panic rose in his voice more and more as his breathing became more labored. Grabbing both his shoulders he shook him just a bit before releasing his grip when he caught sight of just what he done. 

The horrific and bloody bite mark on his neck, the blood on the sheets- the intense smell of it all made him both sick and surprisingly content. Bringing his hand up, Ames wiped his mouth. Staring at his bloody palm for a second, tears fell the next then he let out a choked sob before throwing himself on the lifeless body. 

A few moments passed, the loud, gross sobs turned into near silent sniffles. 

The only thing that brought him out of his daze was the familiar, yet distant, feeling of a hand carding through his hair.  

 _…_  

His eyes snapped open quickly to meet a very worried Ant who was hovering just above him.  

In a state of panic and shock, Ames threw himself onto the ground and quickly scooted himself up next to the wall. 

“Wh-!” Anthony shot back in mere surprise before attempting to reach Ames and comfort him. “What’s going on? Are you okay?” Although he was worried, his voice was gentle and calm. 

When Anthony made the move towards him, Ames held up his hands and attempted to scoot further away. “N- _Non!_ _Reste loin de moi!_ Stay away from me!” he stared at Anthony desperately before tears clouded his vision and he hid his face in his knees. 

Ignoring Ames' protest, Anthony grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped the Frenchman in it. Electing to not press about it, he sat down beside Ames, brought him closer to him and held him tight.  

Ames would tell him when he was ready. For now, Anthony just let him sob into his stomach for nearly a solid hour before realizing the vampire had fallen asleep- desperately clinging to him. Anthony continued to pet Ames' hair and leaning down while whispering soft “I love you's” before he himself had fallen asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor poor Ames... It'll take a bit to recover from that nightmare...
> 
> Come yell at me!  
> http://spacevampir3.tumblr.com/
> 
> I have a few drawings of Ames and Ant on my art tumblr!  
> http://freakyscribbles.co.vu/


End file.
